helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Morning Musume 10ki Member "Genki Jirushi" Audition
Audition Chronology''' ---- Previous: Kyuukie Audition 2010 Next: ~Suppin Utahime~ 2012]] Morning Musume 10th Member ~Genki Jirushi~ Audition (モーニング娘。10期メンバー『元気印』オーディション; Morning Musume 10th generation Audition ~Liveliness~ Auditions) is the audition to choose Tenth generation members for Morning Musume. The application process started on June 13. Tsunku said he is: “looking for girls with positive personalities and confidence to boost Japan’s mood”. It was announced that girls were allowed to also audition for S/mileage but will only be allowed to join one group. At first, rather than two girls being added, four girls were added to Morning Musume after the auditions the day before Takahashi Ai's graduation. Audition details *'Application Requirements:' #Female, Minimum of age 10 and under 17 years of age. #Must not be under contract under with any agencies or as a performing arts talent. #Must have consent from legal guardian if under age. *'Total Applicants:' 6,000+ Auditionees *'Training Camp Choreographer:' Natsu Mayumi *'Broadcast:' On Hello Pro! TIME from the September 9 to the September 22, 2011. Audition winners were announced September 29, 2011. Audition Process First Round The application deadline was July 22, 2011. Second Round The videotape and profile of each girl was viewed by Tsunku, who then arbitrarily selects the ones he wants to go into the third round. Third Round The candidates gathered in Tokyo for further screening. From there, they are selected, and invited to the training camp. *In this round the girls had to: *#Dance Seishun Collection. *#Give a performance to the rhythm of Genki Pikappika!. *#Sing a song of their choice. **(14) Sato Masaki - Maji Desu ka Ska! **(99) Miwa Satsuki - Momoiro Sparkling **(100) Ogami Hinako - Ame no Furanai Hoshi de wa Aisenai Darou? **(102) Uemura Akari - Unknown **(150) Miyagi Ayumi - Ame no Furanai Hoshi de wa Aisenai Darou? **(181) Tashima Meru - Seishun Collection **(215) Tanaka Fuuka - Unknown **(220) Ishida Ayumi - Naichau Kamo **(222) Murakami Sara - Unknown **(242) Kudo Haruka - Seishun Collection **(287) Iikubo Haruna - Maji Desu ka Ska! **(Unknown) Hamaura Ayano - Unknown **(Unknown) Taguchi Natsumi - Unknown **(Unknown) Ogawa Rena - Unknown **(Unknown) Miyazaki Yuka - Unknown **(Unknown) Fujii Rio - Unknown Fourth Round They were taken to a training camp from where they received dance and vocal lessons, separately recorded Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara and danced in a group to Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! in front of Tsunku. :10 girls were chosen from the fourth round: :*Kudo Haruka (工藤遥), 11 :*Iikubo Haruna (飯窪春菜), 16 :*Sato Masaki (佐藤優樹), 12 :*Tashima Meru (), 11 (Left during the training camp) :*Ogami Hinako (), 13 :*Miyagi Ayumi (), 11 (Left during the training camp) :*Miwa Satsuki (), 12 :*Ishida Ayumi (石田亜佑美), 14 :*Tanaka Fuuka (田中風華), 12 :*Murakami Sara (), 13 Results *The winners are : **Iikubo Haruna **Ishida Ayumi **Sato Masaki **Kudo Haruka Footage of the Auditions File:モーニング娘。 10期 オーディション合格者 風景＆結果発表|Winners Trivia *Miwa Satsuki also participated in the Morning Musume 9th Generation Audition. She is now a member of NEP She Stars. *Tanaka Fuuka has 6 years of dance and singing experience with the idol group Dorothy Little Happy. *Ishida Ayumi was a back-up dancer for the idol group Dorothy Little Happy. *Iikubo Haruna was a model at ''RASUBERII ''and was also an actress. *Kudo Haruka was a Hello Pro Kenshuusei for a year and a half, and also participated in the Morning Musume 9th Generation Audition. *Sato Masaki practiced the piano since she was 2 years old. *Ogami Hinako has 4 years of Jazz dance experience. *Tashima Meru auditioned, but failed. She later joined HKT48 (a sister group of AKB48) and has been deemed the "new Matsui Jurina" by Akimoto Yasushi. *Ogami Hinako later auditioned for 11th generation, but failed, she has since joined twomancell agency. *Murakami Sara is now in a new group called Gekidan Her Best. *Hello Pro Kenshuusei members Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, and Ogawa Rena participated in this audition. *Uemura Akari, who was given free lessons by Hello! Pro Kansai , participated in the audition. She later became a Hello Pro Kenshuusei member in 2012. In February 2013, she became a member of Juice=Juice. *Miyazaki Yuka also auditioned for S/mileage New Member addition!. She officially debuted in 2012 as a member of GREEN FIELDS. In February 2013, she became a member and leader of Juice=Juice. *Fujii Rio also auditioned for S/mileage New Member addition!. She later joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Gallery genkijirushi3rdround.png genki2.png genki3.png|Miyazaki Yuka genki4.png|Fujii Rio genki5.png genki6.png genki7.png|Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Ogawa Rena, Kudo Haruka genki8.png|Kudo Haruka genki9.png|Iikubo Haruna Category:Morning Musume Auditions Category:2011 Auditions Category:10th Generation Category:Morning Musume